oqyrofandomcom-20200214-history
Start
03/08/18. 03/08/18 In Heaven w/Fog the opening scene contains only two characters in their first and final chronological meeting. They discuss something. The film goes on to follow the female character for the first two-thirds and then switches to the other character for an hour before going back to the female character for the remainder of the film. Although the other character is seen once more in the final scene, he is only in the background amongst other people, none of which are the female character. 03/31/18. 03/31/18 In A Movie Wasteland a character breaks the fourth wall by telling the camera that her species within the film's universe is able to recognize they are being filmed and that they are fictional. The character offers a monologue about her sister that became a violent nihilist because she thought ethics are invalidated when the victims (and culprits) are fictional, and how that behavior solidified her own less "logical" philosophical stance. She shows a character that comes out of nowhere and has no idea what's going on the stash of movies in rotation, she puts one of them in the VHS player and it's a scene that occurs a bit later in this same sequence. After the film catches up to where it was on the VHS player, this character proclaims her ability again to the stranger and says she can see where the camera is at all times. She points, and it's not where the camera is. 04/10/18. 05/05/18 Things with different interpretations leading to different existences through manifestations. Edits. Edits are when a DT-Code (dimensional timeline code) '''either is '''altered or is split from its original destination and altered afterwards. When an edit '''is '''undone it is either deleted along with all of the data that it manifested within the DT-Code, or it is split and then rewound to allow for alternate destinations. It is unknown (thus known to those of Oqyro) what happens to the individual consciousness during an edit. Whether the consciousness is duplicated and teleported or whether it is made aware of the edit seems to be decided by the editor, who can be overruled with dominion by another editor that possesses dominion. Because different interpretations of what means what and how each what relates to every other what, these interpretations are manifested by curious elder gods into different material existences, meaning all presented possibilities of an event or the state and structure of a consciousness are true in some obscure DT-Code. DT-Codes are also known - by those who travel through magical passages rather than frequency - as both clouds and ponds, which are distinguished by the former always being inside the latter. Traveling by magic, if its powerful enough magic, allows one to gain light to moderate dominion over a space surrounding them within clouds, but they need a god supporting them to safely navigate through ponds within the Oqyro Tower. Traveling through frequency allows one to be protected with a sound shield through ponds and clouds, but they are not distinguishable without magic so one using frequency can more easily be trapped in a Fake Universe Loop. Later That Day First Gods > Force Gods > Elder Gods > "Medium" Gods > Demi-Gods > Anti-Gods > First Gods Heaven w/Fog's first two acts center around a pair of ambitious anti-gods who plan on spreading their viruses through First God spaces in order to enslave them and dominate all known existence. SPOILER: They win. 5/6/18 Xoorm's parting advice to the United States leaving the Oval Office is: "Always remember that deep down you are all terrible, evil people. Do not be ashamed of it nor proud of it. Just live with it...to the best of your ability." This is near the end of the film. Later There is the sub-gods hierarchy which is in fact a loop, and then there is the "true hierarchy" which is possibly a loop as well but it is unclear because the First of the First Gods Fate and the Weakling King Anti-God Misfortune seemed to cancel each other out when they did battle, paralyzing both of them allowing their seats to be taken by anyone, which provides the story of _______, a story that ends with the revelation that there is yet another even higher hierarchy which is certainly not a loop, even though at this point the doubt of the edge of the universe is so strong that the viewer should expect another revelation of a higher reality, but in this case it never comes. In Oqyro Fate is God, the only true God. This makes the < list earlier a representation of the third tier, with a clone of it at the second tier, while the first tier is only the nineteen first gods who did not bear any children but instead have been creating mock-gods since the beginning of their second self-creation after fate, Time. The second act of Oqyro, Stateside "untitled" depicts the origin of Oqyro's entire mythos. Fate, the true Fate, befriends an Anti-God, based on their mutual love of life and hatred of nihilism. and Fate conspires with this Anti-God to disguise herself as her and activate the MacGuffin, the firestarter of all things that can only be activated by an Anti-God, being kept hidden by nihilists who wish all known and unknown data to be erased along with all of the suffering. Fate merges with the Anti-God and they infiltrate the old house it's being kept in and their combined form smashes it, Fate creating itself and everything that followed in the process.